


Waiting

by AnimeWolf38



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Steven and Pink are only mentioned, and sad, basically I do what everyone else did and write her feelings over the time, poor baby, she needs more works in her tag so here we go, spinel is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWolf38/pseuds/AnimeWolf38
Summary: Waiting. It’s not something you normally would do for fun. In hide and seek, it’s fun because of the anticipation and thrill that comes from waiting to be found.But just standing: no one around, hiding in plain sight from no one. It’s lonely.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Spinel stories so here we are. I normally don’t write fanfiction, Fandom Chatroom being my only fanfiction I put effort in, but I love Spinel with all my heart. I had to write something for her.

Waiting. It’s not something you normally would do for fun. In hide and seek, it’s fun because of the anticipation and thrill that comes from waiting to be found.

But just standing: no one around, hiding in plain sight from no one. It’s lonely. There is no racing heartbeat as you listen to your own breathing, waiting for someone to open the door and yell “I found you!”

It’s just waiting, alone.

Sometimes Spinel would feel her eyes begin to burn, but she refused to blink. She held her tears back. Pink Diamond will be back. What kind of friend would she be to not trust her.

That didn’t make the waiting any easier.

Spinel didn’t really know the rules of this game. All her diamond had said was, “stand very still.” Did that mean no blinking, breathing, or moving your eyes?

Spinel figured those were allowed, as long as she stayed rooted to the spot.

She would stare at the sky, counting the stars and naming the constellations, more times than she could count. Not her definition of fun, but what else should she do?

Plus, Pink Diamond suggested this game, so Spinel had to find it fun! Even when some days she found herself wishing Pink would return.

What could possibly be taking her five thousand years?

The flowers Spinel considered her companions had died long ago. The grass overgrown and darkened. Vines wrapped around the pillars. They even began to grow over her feet. If Pink saw the garden like this, she would be devastated, but Spinel couldn’t move, or she’d lose. So she waited, watching the grass grow and the flowers wither and fall the ground, crumbling to dust.

Spinel figured the vines covering her feet would make it easier to stay still, ignore the urge to bounce around. She had to look at the positives in these things, or she’s fall into a pit of depression Spinel wasn’t sure she could ever pull herself out of

One day, when Spinel had figured it had been six years, she heard a noise. A scratching, almost electric noise.

Spinel couldn’t resist the urge to turn her head towards it. She never got the chance to find it in herself to be disappointed in losing, though.

Pink Diamond was gone. She left her. She abandoned her. She wasn’t coming back. Spinel was forgotten. The only thing left of Pink Diamond in the galaxy was a boy claiming to be her son.

Spinel tore her feet from the vines, running to the transmission, ignoring the pain her entire body was drowned in. The pain in her heart, her soul, her gem, was more painful.

Tears blurred her vision as she collapsed to her knees, her face buried in her hands. She couldn’t believe this. It had to be a horrible hallucination.

What should she do? Her purpose was gone.

An idea struck Spinel. If Pink Diamond didn’t exist anymore; the one person Spinel considered worth existing for, then why was Spinel still alive?

Spinel gripped her gem in her hands, pulling at it in rage and despair. Pain shot through her, but she ignored it.

Her form disappeared, leaving a heart shaped gem lying on the ground, it’s pink a shade darker than it should be.

Some time later, that very gem began to glow pure white. It lifted into the air, flipping itself into the shape of a spade. It began to shift, shapes beginning to grow from it, forming the outline of a humanoid.

The glow faded, leaving Spinel standing there, her color scheme darkened considerably. Her limbs slightly longer. Long, dark streaks traveling down her face from her eyes, which had changed from their cartoonish pie cut, to red circles. Her entire outfit was sharper in a way.

Spinel growled, her throat burning after so long without use. If Pink really left only her son, then Spinel was going to take revenge on Pink in anyway possible. Even if that meant hurting innocents, as long as they mattered to Pink Diamond.

She remembered what that boy–Steven–had said. He lives in a beach house. Perfect.

Looking around, Spinel spotted an injector. It was empty, but containers of fluid sat near it, leaning against a rock shaped into a wall. She remembered this was used to make sure the plants didn’t get too out of control, the injector being a last resort.

She quickly grabbed as many of the containers as possible and began to fill the injector. This would be the perfect weapon to destroy Steven and that miserable planet Pink considered more important than Spinel.

Once the injector was filled, she grabbed a small handle from the ground, vines having grown around it too. A rejuvenator. It was used for gems that began to act out of line.

Spinel grinned. Hitting Steven and his new friends with this would keep them from being able to stop her injector in time.

She had a plan, and now all she had to do was act on it.

Spinel would feel no remorse. Pink Diamond brought this upon herself. Now others would suffer for her mistakes, since she couldn’t.

Maybe Steven could tell his mother in the afterlife just how much she ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ll make this more than just a one shot, unless I’m asked for more. It just feels... complete this way? Like we already know what happens after.


End file.
